A sachet assembly including alternate contents is known. One could think, for example, of a tea bag, which is formed from a filter paper, also known as tea bag paper, in which, a certain quantity of optionally comminuted tea leaves is packaged. A tea bag of this type is, as is known, generally provided with a string which can be used to hang it in a tea cup or tea pot so that, once the tea has brewed sufficiently, the string can be used to remove it again from the cup or teapot.